Give us a chance
by AmiLou
Summary: Tony wants a meaningful relationship, but the one he wants is going to be a tough ride. This is my first ever story so its not going to be great, constructive criticism is much needed.I know it needs ALOT of work.Tony/OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Tony lay awake in his bed looking at the ceiling; he hated being alone but lately even when he was in the company of a beautiful woman he felt at his loneliest. None of them wanted to talk to him, to get to know him all they cared about was having a good night with the sexy agent. Tony was guilty of being just like them for as long as he could remember but recently it just made him feel used.

He picked up his cell phone and dialled. "Hey Grace, you don't fancy coming and watching a movie do you?"

Her cell phone began to vibrate, Grace turned to look at her clock, it was late so she knew instantly who was calling. She reached over to grab her phone not even checking the caller id "Can't sleep again Tony?"

"I'm sorry, did i wake you"

"Well yeah, it is 2am DiNozzo, a woman needs her beauty sleep."

"Not you though Gracie, you are perfect already" he smiled to himself.

"Wow, you know all the right things to say don't you, is that cheesy line number 53"

Tony sighed to himself, he really did have a reputation. "Ha, yeah you know me"

"I'll be over in a bit" With that she hung up.

KNOCK KNOCK

KNOCK KNOCK

Tony slowly wondered out of his bedroom and to his apartment door, taking his time to unlock it.

"You force me to come here at 2am in the morning and yet you leave me waiting outside" The young red head threw off her coat and placed her keys on the table by the door as tony closed the door behind her.

"For like a second, and there was no force, you chose to come over and enjoy my company" Tony laughed as he looked the red head up and down.

She stood in front of him wearing pyjamas pants and an old sweatshirt.  
>"You didn't really think that I was going to waste my time getting dressed did you"<p>

She made her way over to the couch while Tony grabbed two beers from his refrigerator. She smiled as Tony passed her the cold drink.

Taking a long swig from the bottle, she watched tony sit beside her "Late night drinking as well Tony, well aren't we the rebels" 

"What can I say, I'm a bad influence"

"I'm sure my dad would agree with you there."Grace began to laugh

Tony's expression turned severe "Well lucky for us, he isn't going to know, is he"

The pair sat and watched Captain America while chatting all the way through which is what they would do every time, when the credits rolled Tony turned to Grace who had suddenly gone quiet. Tony grabbed a blanket that was next to the sofa and placed it over her, being careful not to wake his sleeping friend.

Tony was tucked up in his own bed when his alarm began to buzz. He rolled over and began bashing it with his hand until he finally got it to stop. He was baffled by the silence he was greeted with had she got up early and left, was he really such an unbearable morning person to be around. Suddenly he felt disappointment, that he wouldn't be seeing Grace, he always had fun when he was around her. The majority of his friends were his college fraternity brothers so he was used to just going out drinking and talking about conquests with them, he never really had anyone to just hang out with. Lately he had been spending more and more time with Grace and although he was enjoying being around her he knew that it was a bad idea. He clambered out of his room and over to the couch where Grace had been sleeping. He was right, she was gone leaving a folded up blanket with a note on top.

_Morning Movie Buddy,  
>Thanks for the Blanket.<br>I'm going home to get ready for work.  
>See you soon?<br>Kisses  
>Gracie <em>

Tony sighed as he read the note, why did it have to be her that he had these feeling for. Out of the entire population of woman he could have felt this about it was the one which he knew he couldn't.

For the next few weeks they carried on the same routine. They would meet for movies; Grace would sleep over and then be gone by morning. Every time he woke to an empty apartment he felt his heart ache a little more. Tony was in his kitchen clearing up the remains of the take away he had just eaten alone. Staring out the window at the rain he found himself thinking about Grace, her smile, her laugh. She had one of those laughs that when you hear it you can't help but laugh alone. Stop it Dinozzo, he thought. His mind snapped back to reality when he hearing a knock at the door.

He hurried to the door as he opened it his face dropped. There in front of him was a wet through Grace, tears streaming down her face.

"Gracie what's happened" said tony pulling her inside.

Tony wrapped his arms round her as she sobbed into his chest. After a few minutes Tony sat her down on the couch while he went to get a towel."Here take this; you are going to get ill if you don't change out of this wet clothes"

"Anthony DiNozzo are you trying to get me naked" as she said those words tony saw her face slowly soften and a small smile graced her makeup stained face.

"Damn, i thought i was being clever. How about if i turn around?" Tony playfully put his hands across his eyes and turned his back to the tearful beauty. He could hear her struggling to pull the wet clothes from her body. Anthony be good, don't turn round as much as you want to right now, yes she is naked but she is also upset and those two are a bad combination ,he said to himself.

"How do i look?"Tony looked her up and down; she was now wearing his NCIS gym tshirt and shorts. She looked as she always did, beautiful.

"It needs a little work" Tony sat next to her placing his arm around her.

"Why so upset Gracie"

"I just had a bad day at work, two patients died on me and one was a little girl. I feel like a idiot coming here and crying to you like a baby, i just didn't want to be alone tonight, i'm sorry."Tony hugged her tighter as tears swelled up in her eyes again.

"Never apologise for coming to see me"

She pulled away "I feel like a fucking failure, to lose one person i can cope with but two i must have done something wrong."

"Hey, don't talk like that. Some people can't be saved, you did your best"

Grace buried her head in her hands"...but my best wasn't good enough was it"

"Maybe not, but that all you can do" As she raised her head he could see the pain in her eyes. He took his finger and gently wiped away the black marks of running mascara off her cheeks. Tony couldn't help but admire how beautiful Grace looked, he had always known that she was an attractive girl, but looking now he noticed the cluster of freckles on her cheeks, her sea blue eyes that seemed to sparkle, her cute dimples that and her plump rosy lips, the very kissable lips. He could feel his heartbeat racing, he was so caught up in admiring Grace that he hadn't realised that he had stopped clearing off the make up and now was just intensely looking at her.

"Thanks Tony" Grace broke the silence.  
>He reached out and placed his hand on to Grace's, her expression now intense. For a moment Tony questioned whether this was the right time, but he felt his heart race, and he could see Grace starting to breathe more heavily as the pair stared into each other's eyes. He leaned in placing his lips on hers tenderly, she responded by wrapping her arms around Tony and bringing their bodies closer together. Her lips were softer than he could ever imagine and they tasted sweet. She parted her lips, as their tongues collided in an intense battle. She let out a moan, as she felt tonys hand now inside her top rubbing her back. She too clawed at his back wanting to feel his toned body. She tugged at his shirt trying to get it off when Tony pulled her hands off him and broke away from the kiss. Grace sat shocked staring at the confused agent that had initiated the kiss moments ago.<p>

"Well that shouldn't have happened. I just got carried away in the moment" Tony went to stand up when grace pulled him back down to sit with her.

"You didn't like it?"Graces eyes began to water

"NO! The kiss was incredible, but you're upset and I'm many things but i don't take advantage of women"

"Tony, i want this, i have wanted this for so long, longer than you know. Seeing that girl die today made me realise, life is to short to waste opportunities."

"Let's take it slow; i don't want to screw this up. What about a movie?"The pair huddled together on the couch a blanket covering them as he pressed play on the remote.

Well done DiNozzo, you finally had the chance to get into bed with her and you wanted to take things slow. IDIOT! He said to himself as he heard Grace chuckle at something funny in the movie.

Never in his life had Tony wanted to take any relationship slow, he usually needed to fit his relationships into a long weekend but now he wasn't ready to rush things. He just knew that Grace was special and he was sure there would be tough times ahead, so the slower they take things the fewer problems they may occur.

Tony jolted awake at the sound of traffic outside. He instantly felt a pain in his back that he couldn't comprehend until he remembered he had fallen asleep on the sofa. He looked to his side to see the empty spot where Grace had been. She must of woken up early and go, just like she usually did. Had last night just been a dream, are things going to be exactly the same as they were before, tony pondered. He looked over to the clock on the wall which read 10:30, he was going to be in so much trouble.

Tony rushed out of the elevator and over to his desk, hoping no one would notice his absence. Ziva and Mcgee were already stationed at their desks but no sign of Gibbs."Where have you been Tony" Ziva said, while peering over her computer screen

"None of your Business Ziva"

"Well Tony, you look like you have been dragged through a tree sideways"

"I think you mean hedge backwards, but thanks all the same"

"No problem Tony" Ziva turned her attention back to reading her emails.

After moments of expecting to be slapped on the back of the head, Tony began looking round the room "Where's Gibbs?"

"He hasn't come in yet, so you are one lucky guy" Said McGee

"What do you mean he isn't in yet Probie, that's not like Gibbs"

With that director Jenny Shepherd joined them with a stern look on her face, tony knew that face, something was wrong."Agent Gibbs is taken a personal day today, so Tony can you take the lead on this case"

"Sure can Jen I mean Director"

"Agent Dinozzo, any problems and come and find me, Gibbs is not to be disturbed"

Gibbs doesn't take time off; he could be nearly dead and still not miss work, tony thought to himself.  
>Tony arrived home after a tough day, they hadn't caught the bad guy yet and that always made tony more anxious. As he relaxed down on the coach with a beer he took his phone out to see if he had any messages. His heart sank as he saw nothing from Grace, maybe she was mad at him for the way things ended last night or maybe it wasn't a big deal to her. He didn't want to come across as pushy and needy so he decided to casually phone her up and invite her over as he would do normally.<p>

The phone began to ring; his mind started to race, what was he doing he only saw her last night, he didn't want to come across as needy and controlling. Maybe she needed some space to think things through and before he had a chance to hang up he heard her pick up, he waited but he only heard silence.

"Hey Grace, are you there"

"Tony?"

Tony froze as he heard the familiar voice bellow down the phone. "Boss is that you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first attempt at writing a story, so there will be quite a few mistakes, i would really like some constructive criticism so I can improve. **

"DiNozzo you have five seconds to tell me why the hell you are calling my daughters phone" The anger in Gibbs voice startled Tony. His hands started to sweat as his mind began to race.

"Well Boss, Me and Grace we are movie buffs and from time to time we swap DVDs we have that we think are awesome. I just was calling to ask her when she wanted me to drop it round to her" There was truth in what Tony said, they both were movie buffs and they both did exchange movies on occasion. But he just happened to leave out the regular sleepovers and heavy petting part of their relationship.

Tony could remember the exact moment he set eyes on Grace. She had appeared out the elevator with Fornell at her side, terror in her eyes and blood down her shirt.

The team knew Gibbs had been married a lot but children was never something that had factored into his life they assumed, when they had found out about Kelly his daughter who was murdered everyone was surprised. They were all even more surprised when they discovered Gibbs had a living daughter.

She was the result of a regretted one night stand with Pippa Jennings, Grace didn't see much of her father growing up except birthdays and the occasional out of the blue visit. Seeing what happened to Kelly, he was happy with the limited contact he had. That all changed when she was 17, her mom started a relationship with Hughie Wallis, a good for nothing bad boy.

Grace had arrived home from school; as she walked towards her apartment she noticed their door had been bashed in. Cautiously she entered, she could see blood on the floor and as she entered further she saw her mum lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Grace ran over to the body, instantly checking for a pulse. She felt the light beat of one, grabbing her cell phone from the bag she had slung down next to her she tried to phone 911 while uncontrollably shaking. When they arrived at the hospital they rushed Pippa away to surgery, leaving a distraught Grace in the family waiting room. After a hour passed the surgeon walked in, with a defeated look on his face.  
>"We're sorry Miss Jennings, there's nothing we could do, the injuries she sustained were to severe,we were unable to repair it in time. Is there anyone we can call?" Grace stared blankly at the surgeon not quite comprehending what he was saying.<p>

Her face was emotionless "Can i see her?"

A nurse took her to a empty room with just a bed in it, she led Grace over to the bed and lifted the sheet from Pippa's face.  
>"I'll be back in a few minutes" Grace was now alone, looking down at the body it was hard to believe she wasn't just sleeping, she looked so peaceful. Grace gently placed her lips on her mother's skin, as she did so a single tear dropped down her face, but she quickly wiped it away and took a deep breath. She felt guilty that the last time she had talked to her mom it had entered with an argument. She reached out her hand and placed it over Pippa's the cold skin giving no comfort to the teen. Grace had always felt like the parent, she was the one sat awake at night wondering why she hadn't come home; she would clean up after her mother when she had been on a drinking binge. She had to be strong for the both of them and now she had to be strong to keep herself going.<p>

She heard muffled sounds from behind her, as she looked around at the door she saw the nurse outside talking to three men in suits, as they were talking they all looked over at her making her feel rather uneasy. The nurse then walked off, while two men in suits waited by the door, and the third, the elder of the three entered the room.

"You must be Pippa's daughter, we heard alot about you"

Grace turned to face the balding man. "Who are you?"She spat angrily.

Fornell stepped back, he was expecting to be met with tears "Im FBI agent Fornell, your mother was helping us with the investigation of Hughie Wallis."

"So she got shot for giving out information?"The thought made her angry, why would her mother be so stupid.

"I have my men out looking for him right now; we will find him i promise" Fornell placed a reassuring hand on Graces shoulder. "You shouldn't be alone at a time like this".

"It was only me and mom, i don't even know how to contact my dad."She looked back down at her mother, she felt completely alone.

"Well give me his name and i might be able to track him down, it's the least i can do."He felt guilty, he should of had someone protecting Pippa, but he didnt have the man power.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs" Fornell almost choked as he heard that name leave her lips.

As she was lead into NCIS headquarters she couldn't believe this was where her dad worked. She knew he was very secretive but she assumed it was just because he was like every other man her mother had dated, a criminal. The day had been so draining, and Grace needed to be held by someone who cared about her. As the doors opened of the elevator she saw him and she felt herself finally lose control, all the hurt and pain she had stored up at the hospital she couldn't contain it. She ran towards gibbs who had opened his arms, a look of confusion on his face.

"Dad, She's dead" She sobbed, her tears wetting the agents shirt.

That had been the first of many times the agents encountered Grace, her mother was dead and Gibbs had no choice but to finally take care of his daughter.

Tony snapped back to reality, suddenly realising that his boss was unusually quiet on the other end of the phone. "Can I talk to her boss?"

"That's going to be a problem Dinozzo; im at the hospital, she's been in an accident" Gibbs voice cracked as he spoke.

Tony's eyes widened and his heart started to race faster "Is there anything i can do Boss?"


End file.
